Fate's Meet Cute
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: When by chance they meet the heiress to a large restaurant chain by saving her young son from a kidnapper will the former host club be able to save them from more danger? (Crappy summary.) drabble style! watch out. later lemon etc.


**This is my first ff for OHSHC. So please, be gentle. I really want to break out of that only one anime cage. I hope this is a success.**

**NOT THE OWNER OF OURAN HICH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

Kyoya pushed his prescription glasses up the bridge of his nose and opened his onyx eyes to scan the park again. When the twins had called that morning; waking him from his peaceful sleep, to say they arranged for lunch with Haruhi Kyoya knew that he would end up being dragged along. It wasn't that he disliked spending time with his former high school club members, and his dear friends… he just had more important things to do.

"So Haruhi, where are you working now?" Kaoru leaned closer to her and smiled. Hikaru drapped and arm over her shoulders and flashed her a grin as well.

"I got a job at a restaurant a few blocks from my new apartment as a hostess. Plenty of training doing that from high school at least." She muttered. They had tricked her into this lunch, and then showed up with the whole spoiled bunch. Kyoya no doubt against his will, and Tamaki to try and keep an eye on her.

"Maybe we can stop by sometime and have a meal." Hikaru suggested.

"Please don't." She looked to Mitskuni for help.

"Why not Haru-chan it would be fun! And we could really like their food." He flashed a big childish grin. Even though he had grown in the years since graduating he was still carefree and Lolita when he needed to be. Takashi nodded along with his cousin's statement and Haruhi dropped her head into her hand.

"Please! Someone stop that man!" A woman was screaming in the distance catching the attention of the young adults. A man was running with a small boy tucked under his arm who seemed to be trying to scream and flail to get away. Takashi and Mitskuni jumped from the blanket and dashed to the rescue as Kyoya pulled his cell phone out to call the police. Tamaki and Haruhi ran with the twins trying to catch up to their senpai's.

The man jerked his hand away from the boy's mouth, blood falling from the bite and he struck the boy as Takashi reached him. The kendo master lifted the man from the ground and shook him several times before punching him in the stomach and dropping him to the ground, he put his large boot to the man's throat and turned to look at his cousin.

Mitskuni helped the boy up from the ground, he was no more than four and dirty from his day in the park, he looked him over for wounds and rubbed his hair as he cried. A woman jogged up to them and pulled the boy into her arms, he cried harder and held onto her tightly as the rest of the former host club arrived.

"Thank you for saving him." She stammered through her short breaths. "His mother would kill me a dozen times over if something happened to him."

"The police are on their way to retrieve the criminal. After they get his statement you can go." Kyoya stated with his hands in his pockets. The woman was no more than twenty like the twins and Haruhi and she was nervous as the police took each of their statements. "His mother, is she nearby?" The girl nodded as he calmed slightly. "I can have a doctor look him over there, please." Tamaki and the twins helped her stand and she lead them down the block from the park to a restaurant.

"His mother works here?" Haruhi questioned. "What's her name, I might know her."

"Sayuri Uchiha. She owns this restaurant." The girl opened the door and they followed her into the building. The hostess on shift motioned them through the second doorway and they travelled down a short hall to the office where they could hear a woman talking on the phone.

"I did not ask you if the order was shipped, I asked what was in the order that I did not want." She was pinching the bridge of her nose and held the cell phone to her ear with white knuckles. "I never submitted an order for flounder, you bafoon."

"Sai…" The girl whispered trying to get her attention.

"Okaa-san!" The boy jerked coming around his care taker and jumping at his mother. The shocked woman cradled him to her chest as she glanced up at the people in her door.

"I want a refund and I will not be dealing with your company any further, the first mistake was tolerable, a second is not. Goodbye Mr. Migami." She closed the phone and dropped it onto the desk to look at her son. "What happened, why are you here Keiko?"

"Someone tried to grab him while we were at the park. These men stopped him before he could get away." She gestured to the men in the doorway. "I didn't know what to do so I brought him straight here."

"Hideki, are you okay?" She lifted his face and turned his arms around to look for injuries. "Just a little dirt, yes?" He rubbed tears from his eyes and pouted his lip as he nodded to her. "Come on, Okaa-san's done for the day so we can head home." She hefted him onto her hip as she stood and grabbed her keys. Turned her vibrant green eyes onto the men she smiled. "Thank you for saving my son, please stay and have lunch on me."

"We just finished having lunch in the park before the incident." Kyoya stated absently.

"Well then, come back sometime and have a meal on me. Here," she jotted the note down and signed it before handing it to the man with the glasses. "So they know why you're here." Kyoya pocketed the paper. "Now, I think I need to get my son home and get him cleaned up."

"We'll walk out with you." Mitskuni smiled turning to walk down the hallway with the woman and her son. "I hope you feel better Hideki-chan." Mitskuni handed the boy a piece of hard candy over his mother's shoulder. "My name's Mitskuni Haninozuka, maybe we'll see each other again."

"Haninozuka, as in the wealthy family Haninozuka?" Sayuri stopped outside the restaurant and looked at each of the men. When Mitskuni nodded she blushed. "I'm glad to have met you, I doubt you would remember me from Ouran. I never went to your club. I was only there for a year, I don't think that Haninozuka or Morinozuka were there anymore."

"You are from a wealthy family then?" Hikaru and Kaoru came closer, still holding onto Haruhi to upset Tamaki.

"Not nearly as wealthy as any of yours, but I come from a family of restaurant owners. The name on each of them is different but they are all owned by my family… I was put in charge of the three here in the city as a training mission for when I inherit the family business in three years." Kyoya put several lines in his small notepad and tucked it back into his pocket.


End file.
